The Wanted Tease
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Shepard's little brother is aboard the ship helping out his older sister, but Miranda Lawson made it her personal mission to make him uncomfortable as possible. Miranda is caught off guard however, when he decides to fight back...


**AN: After playing Mass Effect for a little while, I decided to do a short one shot that was festering in my mind for a long time now. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I typed it for the first edit that I did.**

 **THE WANTED TEASE**

If you put Alia Shepard, and her little brother Michael in the same room, and asked which was the younger sibling, I bet that you would say Alia was, if you ever saw Michael, that was. Michael stood nearly a foot taller than Alia was, and he was built due to years of working out. He made sure that he was physically able to withstand anything that came his way due to the fact that he was tired of having big sister Alia always protecting him.

Seeing as how they spent most of their lives as orphans, Alia took it upon herself to be a big sister, and also mom and dad to her little brother. She was also his protector, and she stood up to bullies on behalf of Michael. Michael hated doing that and would always get on Alia for doing that, but deep down, he always would be glad that she would protect him. Michael, being the brain that he was, knew that Alia was not always going to be around to protect him, so he began to work out, build some muscle, and get in better shape to protect himself so that Alia would never have to protect him again.

Alia, or 'Mother Hen' as Michael would call her, was not about to let her little brother, and the one and only family that she had be out of her sight, especially with everything that was going on. Pulling some strings, she got him a job on the Normandy. What made this ever so sweet for Alia was that she was able to keep an eye on him, and not let him out of her sight for any little reason. For Michael, he was glad to do something that he would turn out to love, and no one would ever bully him again.

Then came Miranda Lawson.

* * *

What Michael did not get, was one Miranda Lawson. She fascinated him. From the first day that he arrived on the Normandy, she targeted him. She would constantly pick at him, for little things.

How? Well, she didn't tease him, but she knew that he was in shape, from the way that he was built and how he did his drills and what not. This is how she would 'tease' him. Alia accidently let it slip that Michael was kind of awkward around women. The moment that she let that out, a sinister smile crossed Miranda's face, and Alia knew that she just threw a lamb to the lion.

Miranda did not waste anytime doing what she was going to do, either...

* * *

Michael was in his quarters, reading when he heard the door to his room open. He had his back, and figured that it was Alia coming to ask him something.

"Yeah?" Michael called, not looking to see who it was. Miranda slipped into his room, and walked right up behind him.

Michael smelled Miranda's scent, and knew it was her immediately. Before he could react, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Miranda asked him. Michael felt his face get warm all of a sudden.

"Reports." Michael said. Miranda chuckled, and Michael felt this was going to be a long session.

"Really, now?" Miranda said. Michael could feel Miranda's breath hitting his cheek, causing him to shudder. Miranda smiled, and nuzzled his neck, nearly causing him to drop what he was reading.

"Well, I was just down here to see what you were doing. I'll see you later." Miranda said. She walked to the door and opened it. Michael looked back to see Miranda, and just before the door closed between them, Miranda winked at him. Michael sighed, and tried to finish what he was doing, but with his mind set, he was unable to.

"Damn." Michael said.

* * *

Michael was working out, trying to keep himself in shape. He was lifting weights when he heard someone enter the room. He figured that it was another member of the Normandy and paid no mind to it, and went on about what he was doing. When he did a rep on the weights, that is when he saw Miranda standing over him, and nearly dropped the weights on his neck.

"Hey there. What are you doing?" Miranda asked.

"Just working out, trying to keep up with what might be coming at us at anytime." Michael said, blushing again now that he was around her again.

"For being on the young side, you are in shape." Miranda said, running a gloved finger down his bare chest.

Michael contemplated just flat out running out of there, but with his current outfit on, he knew that might not be a good idea.

Miranda was just about to leave, when she noticed something about Michael, and she knew that Michael knew that she just noticed it for the first time himself.

"Michael, do you have a pistol in your pants?" Miranda asked slyly.

"No, why?" Michael answered.

"Then, explain this?" Miranda asked, grabbing the bulge in his pants. Michael visibly flinched, and Miranda laughed as Michael nearly dropped the weights that he was using. Miranda helped him out just before he hurt himself.

"Sorry about that." Miranda said, walking out. Just before she left, she turned back to him, and winked again before disappearing around the corner.

Michael just sat there, astonished once again by Miranda's action.

* * *

"What am I going to do?!" Michael asked Alia as she was sitting in her quarters.

"Sounds like you have a bit of a problem." Alia asked calmly.

"A bit!? A Bit!?" Michael stated, looking at his sister in disbelief.

"Why is she picking on you?" Alia asked him.

"I have no idea." Michael said, sitting in an empty chair. "It has to stop. What am I going to do?"

"My suggestion? Go on offense. Pay her back by doing the same thing to her as she has been doing to you." Alia answered him.

"What if that doesn't work?" Michael asked her.

"It will." Alia said, smiling at him.

"Alright. I am trusting you." Michael said, heading for the door, and leaving her office.

"Finally." Alia said, smiling.

* * *

Miranda quickly finished the reports at her desk, and shut off her computer. She then made sure quickly that everything was in order at her desk, and made her way to her room. She kind of felt bad for the way that she was teasing Michael, but at the same time, she enjoyed it, and knew that Michael kind of enjoyed it as well. She knew that he was going to react in a certain way, but how and when was the question.

She didn't have time to think about that, because once she got to her room, she felt someone grab her from behind, and force her into the room.

"Shh. It's me." Michael said, whispering into her ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miranda asked. She thought that he was going to let her go, but the grip was getting tighter on her.

 _Wow, he does have a grip. What the hell is he going to do with me?_ Miranda thought to herself. Michael then let her go, but he pinned her against the wall, and unzipped her white and black uniform, and it didn't take long for her perfect bra covered breasts to pop out of the suit, and Michael looked as though he hit the jackpot.

"Well, it seems as though you like the view." Miranda teased.

"I do." Michael said. He stepped back, but Miranda closed the distance.

"My turn." Miranda said. She all but ripped off the shirt that he was wearing, and his sweats that he had on, revealing that he had nothing on, and was naked underneath.

"Wow." Miranda said.

"My turn." Michael said. He helped Miranda strip out of her suit, and then he stripped off her bra and panties.

"Wow, you are perfect." Michael said, staring at Miranda's naked body.

"As are you." Miranda whispered. Michael picked her up, and pinned her against the wall, and did not waste anytime thrusting his manhood into her wet eager pussy.

Miranda had to cover her mouth to keep from moaning too loudly and causing a disturbance.

To quell her urge to scream, she bit down on his shoulder. When she did that, that caused Michael to thrust even harder.

With one final and hard thrust, Michael came at the same time as Miranda did. Michael stepped away from Miranda, and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Nice job, handsome." Miranda said.

"Thanks." Michael said. Miranda leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. "So, I take it that you aren't going to tease me again?"

"Nope." Miranda said, a smile on her face. "You are alright with me, kid."

"Alright enough to be my girlfriend?" Michael asked shyly.

"Yeah." Miranda said. Michael smiled, and kissed her again. He was the happiest man in the universe at this moment in time.

 **THE END**


End file.
